


"Please don't tell anyone I cry over Pokemon."

by orphan_account



Series: Moderncast "First Meeting" Oneshots [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, moderncast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You have just witnessed me cry over the ending to my favorite game before class began please don’t ever tell anyone about this.”</p><p>Moderncast AU, which is generally just a combination of teencast, college, and just generally their minesonas irl doing, well, modern things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please don't tell anyone I cry over Pokemon."

Loud sobbing could be heard in the classroom next door. Xephos was there early, as usual, studying for today's test. He had studied already, he knew that, but an extra refresh couldn't hurt.

Setting his books down, he quietly walked over to the next classroom, raising up his reading glasses so he could see the person more clearly. He couldn't exactly tell  _who_ they were because their head was down, but he still walked over, concerned about the well being of this person.

"Uh? Excuse me?" He tapped her on the shoulder, pocketing his glasses. "Are you okay?"

The brunette raised their head from the illuminated screen and faced Xephos, eyes bloated and red. He could see them now clearly, the person was Zoeya Proasheck, most commonly known to him as Will's best friend and the twin of Rythian's best friend. 

"Oh shoot- Hi! Uh, you didn't happen to..."

"I-uh, I did. Are you...crying over Pokemon?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Zoeya said immediately, pleading. "I'll be ruined."

Xephos chuckled quietly, hardly believing that she would be "ruined". "Which part are you crying over?"

She showed the screen to him and he nodded, remembering that part very fondly. "I like your sweater, by the way."

He looked down and saw he was wearing a space sweater, and he was happy that this stranger acknowledged it. "Can I sit down? I need somewhere to study quietly anyways."

"As long as you don't mind my game, it's fine!"

Xephos gave a nod and brought his books over, silently studying as the girl next to him played on her 3DS. 

"You know, there's a meteor shower tonight."

He perked up. "Is there really?"

 "Yeah! Do you, uh, want to go together?"

Silence fell between both of them and Zoeya coughed and spoke again.

"Sorry- I shouldn't have asked-."

"I'd love to go with you." He smiled warmly and closed up his textbook, taking out his phone. "Any idea where to go or...?"

The brunette was gleeful, glad that someone could go with her. "Sure! Uh, my house is on Mushrock Drive, go to the house with toooons of lights, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

Later that night, Xephos rung the doorbell and immediately heard the sound of meowing and hissing. A brunette who he didn't know answered the door.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm-uh- Xephos! Is Zoeya here?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "What do you want with my girlfriend?"

Before he could answer, Zoeya burst through, wearing a space themed attire, it seemed. "Heeey. Babe, it's cool. This is my space friend! The one I'm watching the meteor shower with?"

"...Right. When are you gonna be home?"

"6-ish maybe? It's only 45 minutes."

Zoeya's girlfriend gave a nod and then kissed her cheek. "Alright, love you babe."

"Love you too!" She shut the door behind her and walked with Xephos, who was somewhat happy from the sweet scene. "What's your girlfriend's name? Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thanks! It's Fiona - Fiona Saberial."

"She sounds nice. How long have you been together?"

"Uhhh...2 years I think? We've known each other since middle school, though."

He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling cheerfully as he walked with his space friend.

Xephos was glad he saw her crying over her favorite game.

 

 


End file.
